1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to misfueling prevention devices and, in particular, to misfueling prevention devices which prevent an undesired fuel nozzle from being used to fill a desired fuel tank, such as a diesel fuel tank.
2. Background Art
Currently, it appears that there is not a cost effective way of preventing a diesel fuel tank from being filled with an undesired fuel such as unleaded gas. The consequences of running unleaded gas in a diesel engine may be costly. The engine may need repair or even replacement. Also, there are costly fuel disposal fees.
An unleaded nozzle is smaller in diameter than a diesel nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,216 to Arnett et al. discloses a nozzle restrictor. The restrictor prevents a nozzle which is larger in diameter than a smaller unleaded fuel nozzle from filling the gas tank.
Other U.S. patent references related to the present invention are as follows: 6,302,169; 5,325,979; 4,733,791; 4,529,097; 4,527,601; 4,034,784; 3,942,564; 3,911,977; 3,845,877; and 2003/0150507.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a diesel fuel nozzle restrictor, which prevents a diesel tank from being filled with unleaded gasoline.